memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Enterprise Incident (episode)
After Kirk inexplicably orders the Enterprise across the Romulan Neutral Zone, it is captured by the Romulans. Summary Kirk has been behaving irrationally of late, as noted in McCoy's medical log. Kirk then inexplicably orders the ''Enterprise'' across the Romulan Neutral Zone, where it is quickly it is surrounded by the Romulans -- who are now using Klingon vessels. Subcommander Tal demands the surrender of the Enterprise. In an exchange of hostages, Kirk and Spock transport aboard the Romulan vessel where they meet Tal's superior, a female Commander. Kirk is accused of invading Romulan space in an attempt to steal a cloaking device for study by the Federation; Spock, however, testifies that Kirk is mentally unstable and ordered the Enterprise across the Neutral Zone for his own glorification. Kirk is taken into custody. Thereafter the Romulan commander attempts to persuade Spock to side with his Romulan "cousins," take command of the Enterprise and accompany the commander back to Romulus. In the process, she attempts to woo him, which he finds moving to his human -- and emotional -- side. Meanwhile, McCoy beams aboard the Romulan vessel to examine Kirk. This leads to an altercation between Spock and Kirk, in which Spock appears to kill Kirk with the Vulcan death grip. Kirk is brought back aboard the Enterprise and is revived by McCoy, the "death grip" is revealed to be a simple nerve block and the truth is eventually learned; Kirk and Spock are working under Federation orders to steal the cloaking device. Kirk is then surgically altered to appear as a Romulan. Kirk transports aboard the Romulan battle cruiser and steals the cloaking device; upon returning, Scott is ordered to install the device and make it work. The commander learns of Spock's complicity in the scheme and prepares to have him executed. While making his final statement, however, Spock is beamed back aboard the Enterprise -- with the commander holding onto him. Brought to the bridge, the commander orders Tal to destroy the Enterprise, leaving Kirk to prepare to fight in case Scott is unable to install the cloaking device. The installation succeeds, however, and Enterprise escapes with the Romulan commander. In escorting her to her quarters, the commander and Spock agree that what has passed between them will be their secret. Background Information * Interestingly enough, the script originally didn't have the Romulans in Klingon ships, but the series had a lot of money invested in the Klingon model and they needed to get their money's worth out of it. The rumor among Star Trek patrons for many years was was that the Romulan Bird-of-Prey model was damaged, causing the producers to use the Klingon ship in its place. Although it is believed to be in a private collection, the actual whereabouts of the Bird-of-Prey model remain a mystery to this day. * This episode was originally aired before Elaan of Troyius so when the audience first saw the Klingon ships they were used by the Romulans. * D.C. Fontana intended this story to be a comment on the capture of an American patrol boat by North Korean forces during the Vietnam War, the Pueblo Incident. Script changes made it a purposeful trespass intended to steal technology. Fontana's original idea was for Kirk to question his orders and thus, headquarter's idea that the ends justified the means. * Originally, Spock was supposed to kiss the Romulan Commander, but both Nimoy and Linville agreed they needed something different than normal "human" love expressions, and suggested the hand contact instead. Nimoy, in fact, wrote a long letter of complaint to Gene Roddenberry about this issue. * You see the Romulans using Klingon hand weapons, undoubtedly to save money by not having to make new ones. * The Romulan/Klingon bridge set is reused from Elaan of Troyius. * The Matt Jeffries-designed Romulan symbol, composed of a yellow hexagon in the center with three colored spokes coming out of it, is seen in the corridor of the Romulan ship. This symbol was purposefully made to look similar to the Klingon insignia because in the shots of the ships you could somewhat make out the Klingon markings. * VHS edition available through Amazon under ISBN 6300213625. Memorable Quotes "All right, Doctor. It'd better be important..." (in sickbay) "All right, what's so important that you... Captain? ''Captain Kirk?"'' "Yes?" "Oh, you look like the devil himself, but as long as you're alive; what's it all about?" "Are the Romulan hostages still aboard?" "They're in the brig, sir." "I'll need their Romulan uniforms." (chuckle) "Aye -- it'll be a pleasure!" :- Scotty and Kirk, Scotty learning Kirk is still alive "What is your present form of execution?" :- Spock "That's a ''Klingon ship!"'' :- Scotty's astonished reaction to a Klingon ship in Romulan space "It is unworthy of a Vulcan to resort to subterfuge." "You are being clever, Commander. That is unworthy of a Romulan." :- Romulan Commander and Spock "Commander, you'll forgive me if I put up a fight?" "Of course -- it's expected." :- Romulan Commander and Kirk, aboard Enterprise "Then Mr. Spock ''isn't a traitor; you knew that all along and you didn't--"'' "I ''didn't know until I beamed aboard the Romulan vessel; Jim and Spock were working under Federation orders."'' :- Chapel and McCoy, reviving Kirk "It was your choice." "It was the only choice possible; you would not accept any other." "It will be our secret." :- Romulan Commander and Spock "Well, are you coming down or do you want to go through life looking like your first officer?" "Captain, please go. Somehow, they do not look as aesthetically appealing on humans." :- McCoy and Spock, urging Kirk to have the pointed ears removed "I neglected to mention I'll expect you for dinner. We have much to discuss." "Indeed." "Allow me to -- to rephrase. Will you join me for dinner?" "I am honored, Commander. Are the guards also invited?" :- Romulan Commander, Spock Links and References Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * George Takei as Sulu * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * Joanne Linville as Romulan Commander * Jack Donner as Tal * Richard Compton as Romulan Technical Officer * Robert Gentile as Romulan Technician * Mike Howden as Romulan Guard * Gordon Coffey as Romulan Soldier * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) References centurion; cloaking device; Klingon Empire; parsec; physiostimulator; Romulans; Romulan ale; Romulan battle cruiser; Romulan Neutral Zone; Romulan Right of Statement; Romulan Star Empire; Romulan-Klingon Alliance; Romulus; Starfleet Intelligence; subcommander; Vulcans; Vulcan death grip. DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 30 (original two episode single-disc release) * Star Trek: The Original Series - The Complete Third Season (disc 1 of the set) Enterprise Incident, The de:Die unsichtbare Falle nl:The Enterprise Incident